


Not Tonight

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: A New Breed [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, there should be one, what’s the tag for danse’s hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: The female sole survivor and Paladin Danse are trapped in a building after getting a little too close to Swan's Pond; but tonight is a full moon and Danse was supposed to be on the Prydwen before the sun went down for a good reason.





	Not Tonight

They’d made the mistake of getting too close to Swan’s Pond while traveling through Boston Common, disturbing the beast that lived within the water. Sole was _certain_ nothing lived there, and her companion hadn’t heard of anything, either, so when they strolled right by and heard a deep rumbling all around while the ground shook beneath their feet, she thought Boston was experiencing an earthquake.

But that was not the case.

A super mutant behemoth emerged from the water and threw whatever it could reach at them – trash cans, boulders, a bench, a protectron, a fucking _swan boat_. And to think, the pond used to be such a nice place where families could visit and picnic before the entire world was sent into a nuclear fallout. The neighborhood really was going to shit.

They were bound to become behemoth chow if they didn’t escape – Danse’s laser rifle was doing almost nothing and Sole’s plasma rifle was barely doing anything better. However, when she spotted an open door, she urged her traveling companion to follow her through it; they ducked inside just before another boulder was thrown in their direction – and, well, the entire wall collapsed from the force. Luckily, neither of them got injured; unluckily, they were _trapped_.

It was dark and dusty and difficult to breathe; they’d went up to the second floor but couldn’t go any higher and there didn’t seem to be any other exits, either – aside from the windows. But each window was boarded up and any spots that had openings to allow a small amount of light to peek in were all facing the pond where the behemoth stomped around outside in search of where its last meal had escaped to.

So, they waited it out.

And waited.

And waited.

When nightfall arrived, they were lucky enough to have a lantern – Danse should appreciate her habit of collecting junk after that – to light up the room, its flame flickering shadows along the wall. However, the paladin had become… antsy. Anxious. Nervous, even. He remained in his power armor despite the fact he was very clearly toasty inside it, considering his face was covered in sweat as he paced the room. He occasionally peeked out through one of the open slots in the windows, only to go right back into pacing the same trail with a slightly panicked look on his face.

It was driving her crazy and making _her_ nervous.

“Danse,” she said, her voice low and quiet. But he winced at hearing his name – or was it at hearing her voice? She knew he was irritated at her for directing them into the building they were now trapped in, but…

“Knight,” he replied without turning to face her, though he still kept pacing back and forth. At first, Sole thought she’d imagined it – his voice was deeper than usual, slightly husky, and definitely strained; but it told her something was wrong. Still, the mere _sound_ of it sent a wave of heat between her thighs. He had an incredible voice, sure, and she definitely loved to hear him talk, but she’d never once had a reaction like _that_ to it before.

And he’d never once frozen and taken in a _deep fucking inhale_ like that coincidentally right after she felt herself growing wet, either.

Sole furrowed her eyebrows as he seemed to shake his head before returning to his pacing, though now it seemed to be more frantic. “Danse, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Knight.” They were familiar enough that he’d been using her first name rather than her title, but for some reason he’d reverted back. Why?

“Please talk to me.”

“Everything is fine.”

“You are _such_ a bad liar.”

The paladin paused again, seeming to search the ground for what to say. “… It’s just hot, that’s all. I’m getting overheated.”

“Then get out of your power armo—”

“Negative.”

Sole pursed her lips at this grown ass man beginning to sound like a child throwing a tantrum. “Why not?”

“Because I…” He stopped himself from finishing, then moved over to the window to peek outside; but if the sound of rumbling footsteps in the distance was anything to go by, the behemoth was still out there. A heavy sigh of frustration was let out before he returned to the track he’d set to pace on. “I need it for protection.”

“Are you planning on sleeping in it? Because you know we’re not going to be leaving tonight.”

A long silence engulfed the room and it almost became uncomfortable until she heard the paladin huff with defeat, then the hiss of his suit opening almost echoed off the walls. Sole looked over to see him step out of it before it closed back up, then he yanked off that ridiculous-looking hood to reveal the thick black hair hidden beneath it. Why he always wore that thing was beyond her, but every time she saw his hair, she always wanted to run her hands through it; she never did, though, because decorum or whatever.

When their eyes met, she gave him a smile – but he just looked away without returning it. Instead, he moved over to a long dresser that was off against the wall, a large mirror attached to the back of it. The piece of furniture reminded her of something her mother had in her room, an old antique that was in her family for generations before everyone apparently decided standing mirrors and wall mirrors were the only appropriate ones. Danse leaned forward some, utilizing the mirror and the limited amount of light to look at his face, then began wiping some of the grime off his skin, likely trying to keep himself occupied since the tension seeping from his pores hadn’t died down in the slightest.

But Sole found a way to occupy herself, as well, when her eyes drifted down to his ass. When he leaned forward, his ass was stuck out a bit and she found herself _staring_ at it while chewing her lower lip. She really just _could not_ help herself.

The sound of a loud _crack_ was enough to catch her attention, however, and she furrowed her eyebrows, shifting her gaze to where it came from – his hand, which had been gripping the edge of the dresser. The wood beneath it was caved in and splintered in a way that looked as if he’d broken it just by squeezing, but there was no way that was possible… right? Unless two hundred years of nuclear fallout didn’t do well for wooden dressers.

Sole’s eyes then flicked up to where his face was in the reflection of the mirror, only to see him already staring at her. Immediately, she flushed, but couldn’t convince herself to look away; instead, she just stared back at him, their eyes locked. And god_damn_ if the concept of getting caught staring at his ass wasn’t hot enough to send another wave of heat between her thighs.

The paladin inhaled again, and, for whatever reason, she found that was making it even worse. “Danse,” she whispered.

“Please, Sole… don’t,” he pleaded softly. He was begging her not to do something, but she didn’t even know what she wasn’t supposed to do. Her eyebrows furrowed as they kept eye contact and she thought about leaving him alone, but it was clear something was wrong – and that was seriously worrying her. So, she stood and slowly approached him. Both of his hands were on the edge of the dresser now and she came up beside him, only to hear the sound of wood cracking beneath his grip yet again. Her eyes fell to look down at his hand, seeing another spot where the wood was splintered and caved in from how hard he’d squeezed. This wasn’t making any sense.

“Talk to me,” she said as she placed her hand on top of his. She was _trying_ to be comforting but with the way his entire hand tensed beneath her touch, she was starting to think it wasn’t only _not working_ but was having the _opposite effect_.

“I… not tonight. I can’t tonight. Please.”

Her eyes returned to his in the mirror. “Danse, you’re worrying me. What is it about tonight?”

The paladin’s eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to think over the question, though they kept eye contact. “It’s a full moon. We weren’t supposed to be stuck here through the night.”

“What does a full moon have to do with anything?”

“It’s… it’s just different.”

Her hand slowly slid up to his wrist – “How can I help?” – and then to his forearm, the sleeves of his jumpsuit having been rolled up to just beneath his elbow. She looked down to where her fingertips were lightly touching his skin, but that’s when she saw it – his erection pressing against the crotch of his jumpsuit.

There was _definitely_ no hiding that thing.

Sole’s eyebrows raised and her face flushed as she looked up to his reflection again, finding his eyes had never left her. Danse’s breathing had become a bit labored, but the look in his eyes showed a sort of _hunger_ that sent a shiver right up her spine. It was only then that she finally looked away from his reflection and to his actual face – but when he never turned to look back at her, she reached up and placed her fingers on his jaw, turning his head until those chocolate brown eyes were staring down at her in the dim, flickering light.

“Sole,” he said quietly. Was his voice shaky? The nervousness was still there, that was obvious. “I don’t think you want to do this.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, paladin. I’ve thought about jumping your bones since the first time you took that stupid hood off.”

His face flushed and she watched his throat bob as if he were gulping, but after a moment of what seemed like hesitation, he lunged for her and crashed their mouths together in a rough kiss. Sole gasped against his lips in surprise but immediately melted into it and returned it, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck. Danse’s own arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her body against his, lifting her and setting her to sit on the dresser while he slotted himself between her thighs. She felt teeth bite her lower lip as he tugged and then sucked it into his mouth, his hands grabbing hers and then gently sliding them into his hair.

Well, alright. Maybe _he’d_ thought about her touching his hair just as much as she had.

Sole threaded her fingers into the thick black locks – one on the back of his head and one on the side – and dragged her nails gently across his scalp as he pushed his tongue between her lips to seek her own. The paladin’s hands then went to her vault suit, yanking the zipper down roughly – and from how aggressive and impatient he was, she thought he was about to just _rip it off_ her; but he didn’t, and that was a relief. She didn’t have another pair of clothes with her, after all.

Her zipper was yanked down as far as it could go before he started shoving the suit off her shoulders, breaking the kiss so he could press his lips to her neck. His movements were frantic like he just couldn’t get enough of her, which was fine, because _fuck_. When he bit down on the column of her throat, the vaultie gasped, and only from the sudden inhale and from how close he was did she notice the difference in the way he smelled. Or was it the room? It was musky and filled with testosterone and made her _throb_ between her legs – and, weirdly enough, Danse took in _yet another_ inhale through his nose, this time against her neck, before letting out a slightly muffled moan and then biting into another spot on her throat.

She shuddered. Could he smell it, too? Maybe it was something in the air in the room that was affecting their sex drives. No, that couldn’t be it – it still smelled like _him_ just… better. Stronger.

More _potent_.

Sole’s hands left his hair and dropped down to his jumpsuit, trying to undo it but she’d never gotten used to the damn things – why did they have to be so difficult with all their zippers and straps? Why couldn’t they just be simple like her vault suit? – but she didn’t get to tug at it for long before he snatched her hands away and nudged them back up to his hair again. She whined but obeyed, grazing his scalp with her nails again and drawing another moan from him; her reward for it was him undoing his jumpsuit, though, and that was just fine. Worth it.

But the second some of his skin started showing, Sole just could _not_ stop staring. The paladin kicked off his boots then pushed his suit and underwear down to his ankles, kicking those off, as well – leaving himself completely naked. And _fuck_ was he a sight to behold. He had a light layer of sweat covering his body already and his cock was thick and hard, and she just could not _wait_ to feel it between her legs.

“Eager, huh?” she joked, breathless.

“I told you,” he said as he hooked his hands under her ass and pulled her off the dresser, making her stand as he started yanking her suit down, “It’s hot.” He made quick work of her boots and suit, crouching down in front of her to tug them off her body. But he was breathing heavier than before and she was beginning to worry he was about to have a stroke or something – and the paladin dying from a stroke in the middle of sex was _not_ something she wanted to have to report to her superiors. 

“Danse, calm down,” she said quietly, sliding her fingers against his scalp, “Are you okay?”

But he leaned in and kissed at her hip bone, wrapping his arms around the back of her thighs and pulling her legs against his chest. “Mm. Yes, I just want you so bad, Sole.” A minute ago, she didn’t think she could get any wetter, but _fuck_ if he didn’t just prove her wrong. His tongue licked at her hip bone and she felt another wave of heat pool between her legs because god_damn_ she would let this man devour every inch of her if she could. Danse took in yet another inhale and she could feel the intake of air from how his nose was pressed against her skin. “You smell so damn good,” he growled.

His arms unwrapped from around her thighs and instead he slipped his hands beneath her underwear from the bottom, grabbing handfuls of each ass cheek. The grab made her push forward a bit from surprise, thrusting herself against him – but he welcomed it and bit down in the same spot on her hip he’d just been licking a moment before, moaning against her skin.

“Fuck,” she breathed before grasping his hair and tugging it in an upward direction. He growled again – but this time it sounded… wrong. _Inhuman._ He didn’t give her a chance to dwell on the thought, however, because he’d yanked her panties down to her ankles and was on his feet and kissing her again, his cock pressed against her belly as he was gently grinding himself on her.

Sole broke the kiss and went to his neck, prompting him to tip his head back and bare his throat to her, letting out a soft moan when she dragged the flat of her tongue along his pulse point. His arms slipped behind her back, hands quickly unclasping her bra before she started trailing kisses down his throat, chest, and stomach, until she dropped to her knees in front of him. She slid her bra off her shoulders and tossed it to the side, then deft fingers wrapped around his cock and he bucked into her palm, another groan being coaxed from deep in his throat.

Brown eyes stared down at her from beneath half-lids and completely disheveled hair, his lips parted from how heavy he was breathing. The vaultie grinned up at him and stroked him a couple times, sliding back the foreskin before leaning in to lick all the way from the bottom of his balls to the head of his cock. Danse moaned again and leaned forward just slightly, one hand gripping the edge of the dresser in a spot he hadn’t yet crushed beneath his grip and the other setting palm flat against the wood on top.

His reactions were encouraging and she took him into her mouth slowly, sliding her lips all the way to the base until her nose was pressed against his groin; she held it there for a second, swallowing around the head to make sure she didn’t gag, then slowly slid him back out at the same speed. He was breathing faster now – panting – just as her lips pulled back enough so just the head was in her mouth; she was sure he was going to burst because of how much he was trembling and the noises he was making. And the scratching sound that came from the dresser behind her after one of his arms tensed? Surely his fingernails would have broken from just how _loud_ it was.

Sole began bobbing her head back and forth, eyes looking back up to him to see his own were tightly closed and his expression was slightly strained, as if he were concentrating on something or holding back. But when she swirled her tongue along the underside of his shaft, he confirmed her suspicion by moaning loudly and reaching down to take a rough hold of her hair. “I can’t control it much longer. Get up,” he growled, yanking her to her feet. His cock slid free from her lips with a loud _pop!_ as she was being pulled to her feet before she gasped at the sudden surge of pain from him pulling her hair, but she quickly stood and then was forced to sit on the dresser again.

Danse dropped to his knees in front of her, taking his turn, and she bit her lower lip as she watched. He was urgent and determined, his mouth quickly finding her clit and almost immediately sucking it between his lips while two fingers slipped into her soaking cunt. Maybe it was the feel of how wet he’d made her that caused him to groan into her, but regardless of the reason, the mere _vibration_ against her clit had her moaning and shuddering. His fingers began moving in and out quickly, teeth nipping at her clit just before he found that bundle of nerves inside her and began teasing it.

“Oh, god, fuck,” she moaned, her back arching. Sole slid her hands back into his hair, gripping tightly and coaxing another moan from deep in his chest that just vibrated right to her core. He slipped a third finger in while his free arm curled beneath her thigh, its fingers digging into the meat on top of her leg; but as her eyes closed, she suddenly felt sharp pricks on her skin, making her reopen them and look back down.

And that’s when she saw _claws_. “What—”

But he crooked his fingers – the ones inside her not seeming to have those same claws, thankfully – and pressed hard against that bundle of nerves. The suddenness of it made her cum almost immediately and she keened, back arching again as she pulled his head in closer to her cunt while she pulsed around his fingers.

He helped her ride it out, but soon his fingers slid free and he released her clit from his lips, then moved his mouth lower to where his fingers had just penetrated her. The paladin pushed his tongue against her entrance, lapping at her while she was coming down from that high – but he was just riling her right back up again. Her eyes almost rolled back as she started making soft gasps, but the second she felt a _longer tongue_ slip _much further_ into her than it had before, she immediately came again around it with a sudden moan.

If she were in her right mind, she would have questioned what the fuck was happening, but it just felt too fucking good to care.

Sole kept her grip in his hair; but it took a few moments for her to realize something had changed. His hair was coarser beneath her fingers – shorter, too; it definitely wasn’t the soft hair she’d had her fingers in moments ago. But before she could even react to the change – before she even had the chance to open her eyes, really – he pulled away from her, yanked her off the dresser by her hips and onto her feet, then flipped her around so her chest was pressed flat against the wooden top of the furniture.

A large hand found itself between her shoulder blades and held her down as something hot, slick, and slightly sticky rubbed itself against her ass. She gasped and immediately pushed herself back against it, swaying her hips back and forth so it moved with her ass with each shift. But she started to feel those same pinpricks in her skin on her back where his hand was, making her shudder since they were on such sensitive skin. Danse pulled his cock away before his free hand went to her hips, lifting her up to her tiptoes – he was so much taller than her – before he bent his knees and pressed the head of his cock against her cunt.

The stretch was unbelievably bigger than what she’d thought it would be, making her hiss through her teeth while her nails scratched against the wooden furniture she was pinned against. The paladin rocked his hips back and forth, easing himself in until he was finally buried inside her to the base. Sole was panting by the time he was hilted, and she could hear him panting, too, but his breaths were… different. Louder?

He leaned his body forward then, pressing his chest against her back while one of his hands slipped beneath her stomach and between her thighs, fingers rubbing slow circles on her clit. He didn’t move his hips, giving her a chance to adjust to his size – which she was definitely thankful for because _fuck_. As he was panting against her shoulder, she felt that same long tongue drag against her skin with a lick – and suddenly, the vault dweller became acutely aware of what else was different. The hair pressed against her back wasn’t like his chest and stomach hair, but instead it was like the coarse hair that was on his head moments ago; the _different_ type of hair than she’d had her fingers threaded in most of the night. It was almost like…

Oh, god.

It was fur.

“Danse?” she whispered; there was panic clear in her voice.

“It’s just me,” he answered. His tone was still deep and husky, but it wasn’t enough to calm her down, nor were his words.

“What’s happening?” The vaultie went to raise her head to look at him in the mirror, having almost forgotten the thing existed – but the hand that had been set between her shoulder blades moments ago then came down onto the back of her neck, keeping her head pressed down so she couldn’t lift it. She raised one of her own hands and grabbed his wrist, finding it was also covered in fur. Her breath hitched in her throat.

“I won’t hurt you,” he said softly.

“Please tell me what’s happening.”

Slowly, Danse began moving his hips – just extremely slow movements in and out, nowhere near enough to be pleasurable or anything, but she’d had enough time to adjust at that point. Still, she gasped, though he didn’t stop; the friction was intense, but it was almost like he was trying to _calm_ her with his movements. Maybe it was working?

“It’s a full moon.”

“Do you mean—”

“Yes. But I would never hurt you, not even now.” A cold nose nuzzled into the back of her shoulder and she shivered. “Do you trust me?”

Sole hesitated, thinking on the question. They’d been working together for months now and he’d saved her life countless times; he’d never given her any reason to _distrust_ him, so why start now? She chewed on her lower lip but gave a slight nod of her head even though she was trapped beneath his hand – or was it a paw? – to answer his question. “Yes.”

Danse leaned down a bit more and dragged the flat of his tongue along the top of her spine. “Good girl,” he crooned, and it made her shiver at just how _good_ that sounded. “Do you want me to take you rougher?” His hips were still very slowly moving back and forth and she could only nod her head in response; but that seemed to be enough for him to start speeding up, coaxing moans from her with each time he buried himself in her cunt as his cock filled her up completely.

But he kept it at a certain pace, trying not to be too rough with her even though she wanted – _needed_ – more. “Danse,” she whispered, her voice breathy; he nipped the back of her shoulder in response. “Harder. Please.” The paladin let out a deep groan before his hips bucked against hers, making her cry out when she felt his cock slam against her cervix. “Oh, fuck yes; harder!” she keened. He responded with an even harder snap of his hips against her ass, his cock rubbing on that bundle of nerves each time he moved in and out. 

Sole felt his free hand on her hip as he kept pounding into her and her moaning became louder, her tone vibrating up and down with each quick thrust he made. It wasn’t long before she tipped over the edge, her cunt tightening around the thickness that was pummeling her from behind; Danse groaned and bit down hard onto her shoulder, making her cry out as she spasmed around him. “Oh, god. Fuck.”

The paladin slowed his thrusts to help her ride her orgasm while they were both panting, but it was clear he wasn’t done. He kept thrusting, and after she rode it out, she tried to lift her head again to look at him in the mirror – but he used a bit more force with the hand that still rested on the back of her neck to keep her head held down.

“Let me see you,” she whined between pants.

“No.” His voice was a low growl.

“Why?”

“… Because you won’t like what you see.”

“I don’t care, I’m going to keep fucking you either way. Now let me see.”

He hesitated, uncertain about whether he wanted to do it or not, but finally removed his hand from her neck and allowed her to lift her head; and she did, her eyes looking at his reflection. It wasn’t easy to see him since the lantern’s flame was so dim – most of him was just a large black mass with… pointed ears on top of his head? But she could make out some features, like the outline of a muzzle and his eyes. His eyes shouldn’t have been visible, she thought, but she could almost see them perfectly – big and brown and familiar and _staring right at her_. 

He must have expected her to recoil, however, because his hips had stopped moving when he removed his hand. But Sole just bit her bottom lip as she stared at his reflection’s eyes and started pushing her hips back against him, silently encouraging him to continue.

Danse growled and pulled his hips back slowly, and she thought he was about to pull away – before he snapped them back against her ass and made her yelp. He immediately went back to his quick and hard pace, both of his hands on her hips now and his claws digging into the skin there as he gripped her tightly, pulling her back against his groin with each thrust.

His moans grew louder alongside hers, and without breaking eye contact through the mirror, his hands lifted to be placed on either side of her on the dresser, palms flat on the wood while his fingers were slightly curled so his claws dug into the furniture, scratching it. Sole reached a hand over, putting it atop one of his and lacing her fingers between his knuckles – even though his hand having fur on it was still _weird as hell_ – as he fucked her. Another bite was made against her shoulder, teeth pressing hard into the skin – hard enough to bruise – as Sole keened once more and pushed her ass back against him with each thrust he made.

But the intensity of his stare, the bite, and how hard he was fucking her was starting to send her closer to the edge as she felt that coil in her lower belly again. Danse released her shoulder before growling lowly in her ear, a cold nose pressed against the outside of the shell. “Do you trust me?”

She nodded, panting. “Yes.”

“I’m going to knot you.”

“You’re—what?”

“You said you trusted me, Sole. I want to breed you. Please.”

“I – _fuck_ – I don’t know what that means.”

His hips snapped against her ass a little harder and he growled into her ear, making her gasp and shudder. “Please, Sole. Let me breed you.”

“Okay,” she finally said after a moment, nodding her head. “Breed me, Danse.”

He let out a low groan at her words before he began pushing into her even _harder_, his hips pounding against her ass as his breathing sped up. She felt something pushing at her entrance every time he thrusted against her but didn’t even get a chance to react before it was forced in – garnering a gasp and pained groan from her as it fucking _swelled_.

But he didn’t stop.

Instead, he kept rutting against her ass even as his knot was buried in her cunt and tied them together and even as she felt him filling her full of cum. But it felt so fucking _good_ it sent her skyrocketing over the edge with a scream she was certain the damn behemoth outside would have heard. “Oh my god, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!” she screamed, her cunt spasming and pulsing around him.

Something happened then – maybe it was because he kept rutting against her as he came or maybe it was because of the intensity of her orgasm that made her pulse around him – but he was _pushed out_ of her so both the knot and his entire cock slipped free. Sole yelped from the sudden and sharp pain, though it was followed by relief – and also a bunch of cum that splashed onto the floor, some of it also oozing down her legs.

She almost collapsed from how much her body was trembling, but Danse wrapped his arms around her midsection and held her up and against him, his thick shaft and knot rubbing against her slit, free from its confines of her pussy, despite how sore she felt. His long tongue softly licked at her shoulders, neck, spine, and wherever else he could reach just to soothe her.

“Was that supposed to happen?” she asked between panted breaths.

“No. I’ve never had anyone just… push me out before.”

“Fuck. Then I guess we better do it right the next time, huh?”


End file.
